Blades Across Ice
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Firey, haired, Regional Skating Champion, Yousui, was told one thing as a child: "Never let your compeition become your friend." However, upon meeting the blue haired national champion, Yousui can't help but try... *shounen ai* *Tasuki/Chichiri*
1. One

Blades Across Ice  
***  
  
author's note: a mini tribute to the winter olympics.  
  
Summary: Firey, haired, Regional Skating Champion, Yousui, was told one thing as a child: "Your compeition if your compeition. Never let him become your friend." However, upon seeing his compeition, a blue haired national champion, Yousui can't help but try... *shounen ai* *Tasuki/Chichiri*  
  
***  
  
"C'mon no da!"  
  
"I'd rather not!!"  
  
"Stop being stubborn na no da!"  
  
"I ain't STUBBORN!"  
  
"Then move no da!"  
  
"NO! I don't wanna get hurt!"  
  
"You won't get hurt no da! You're with me na no da!"  
  
"Yeah... but..." Tasuki didn't have time to finish talking as Chichiri pulled him onto the ice. He skidded like crazy and finally decided to lean on the monk for support. "This is fuckin' crazy Chiri... I'm gonna die..."  
  
Chichiri smiled teasingly, allowing the young bandit to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Even with the flat shoes, he somehow managed to skate across the ice with amazing ease... save for the burden on his back. "I'm going to let go now no da!" he cried, and spun free from Tasuki's grip.  
  
The bandit collapsed instantly.  
  
The monk sighed and glided back to him, holding out his hand. "Let's try this again no da."  
  
"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Tasuki swore, trying to grip the ice, which wasn't working too well because Chichiri was now dragging him across the frozen lake.  
  
"It's fun na no da! Just try it!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The monk sighed, obviously defeated. He sank to his knees and pressed his lips against Tasuki's forehead, murmurring, "Please...?"  
  
Tasuki twitched slightly, knowing perfectly well that Chichiri was PURPOSELY trying to seduce him into skating... he wasn't... he wasn't... he was TRYING not to give in. "Chichiri... I ain't gonna fall on my ass again!"  
  
Chichiri was now running his hands along Tasuki's shoulders, and once again he murmured, "Please no da...? You can hang onto me na no da...!'  
  
Dammit... the monk won. "A'ight!! I'll do it! But yer gonna have ta pay m' back fer'll dis pain later!" He was already being pulled to his feet and dragged across the ice by his lover at that point... and whether or not Chichiri heard, he never knew. Tasuki's feet stumbled over each other painfully, and finally he drapped his arms around the monk.  
  
"You alright no da?"  
  
"I fuckin' hate ice."  
  
"You'll be alright no da. You're with me na no da!"  
  
"Dat's wat I'm worried 'bout..." Tasuki cursed himelf as soon as he said it, for a nice golden staff found its way to bash him over the head.  
  
"Say something like that again no da... and I'll leave you on the ice alone no da!"  
  
"AHH! You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Watch me no da!" The monk started to pull away, and sure enough, Tasuki was clutching onto him crying, "Please no!"  
  
Chichiri chuckled and took Tasuki into his arms, holding him close. "Alright no da, you win... I won't leave no da." Carefully he held the bandit's face in his hands and murmured, "BUT, you must promise to skate with me na no da."  
  
Tasuki mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "Alright... fine..."  
  
~*~  
  
"And the great Yousui Enshoku steps onto the ice! So, let's get some background on this guy! Really!? Did you read this!? Wow! I never knew! Did you know, Yousui is actually afraid of water? According to this, he started ice skating to overcome his fear of water! Perhaps he can't swim? Haa haa! Oh... he's giving us a look...!!"  
  
"Will you shut up and continue reading!?"  
  
"Sorry-sorry, gee... don't be such a bother!"  
  
"Oh stop procrastinating! Ah, here we go! Mr. Enshoku started ice skating at the age of 10 to escape both the pressures of his family and the overcome his feet of water. Although he started out as a speed skater, he later proved stronger in jumps. He's currently training with Koori Rabano, one of the greatest male skaters of many years past. Perhaps if he wins this competition he can go onto nationals-- maybe even the world!"  
  
"And you call me pro--"  
  
"No, that's what it says here!"  
  
The two twin commentators were famous all over the region for their quirky conversations before any performance, and they weren't any differnt for Yousui. When they silenced, the entire stands turned their attentions to the ice. There they saw the athlete, gliding across the ice for a warm up. He wore an oufit that looked like it came from ancient china, yet free enough for movement. The light white fabric for his shirt and pants were covered in a vest that looked like steel, and purple boot cases for his ice skates. His hair was fire, a complete contrast to the cold ice and dark arena.  
  
Yousui skated across the ice, gliding gently, carefully taking a place near the center. The light strings and fast drum beats of "Heart ni KIRAboshi Sakashitare!!" seemed to pour from the speakers and the aggressive skater suddenly burst foreward as the vocals started. His feet weaved around each other to the fast beat, each one a in tune with every note and word. He jumped at the words, "yowaki wo tasuke heiwa kachitoru made" spinnng twice in the air before landing. That didn't slow down his actions, in fact he jumped right into a split in the air.   
  
There seemed to be a great life in his performance, his arms moving just as smoothly as his legs. The complication and length of the song caused for great gasps from the crowd as he would backflips and start skaing backwards into a triple toe, double loop combination. The song came to it's guitar riff ending, and Yousui collapsed on the ice, the way he loved to end his more complicated peices.  
  
The audience jumped to their feet, the women cooing and sighing, tossing flowers and teddy bears. Yousui jumped to his feet and skated out of the rink, still breathing heavily.  
  
"You did great today! I wouldn't be surprised if you go onto nationals!" Koori said excitedly.  
  
"Who gives a crap? I don't do this to compete."  
  
"Yes you do! You have that competitor's insinct... you WANT to beat out the rest of them!"  
  
Yousui sighed, defeated. "Yah.... yer right."  
  
"So, am I gonna read the results?"  
  
"You always blab about something else anyway! Give them to me."  
  
"No way bro! Just because you're older doesn't mean you're better!"  
  
"Then read them already!"  
  
"I'll read them when I'm good and ready!"  
  
"Why not now!?"  
  
"Because.. you're distracting me!"  
  
Yousui stood up and cried, "WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!?"  
  
"Wow... he's gotten angry..."  
  
"Read them already Otouto!"  
  
"Okay okay... sheesh... Alright! The scores for Yousui Ensoku are as follows; for Technical: 5.7, 5.8, 5.7, 5.7, 5.9; and for Presentation: 5.9, 5.9, 5.8, 5.9, 5.7"  
  
The crowds were cheering loudly, girls screaming from the stands, most of them with crushes on the bishounen skater. His coach grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. "You won! You got the regional gold! You're going to the nationals! And from there-- the world-- then... THE OLYMPICS!" Koori started laughing, totally obsessed with taking Yousui further than he ever had gone.  
  
Yousui pushed his coach off. "Okay, so I did good! Do I get any money?"  
  
"Of course you do--"  
  
"YOUSUI!!!"  
  
The skater looked up, just in time to see his girlfriend run into him, knocking them both off the block they was sitting on. She hugged him tightly, cuddling into his chest all the while cooing, "You won! You won! You're going to be famous!"  
  
"Ooi, Senjo, let go of him will ya?"  
  
Yousui strained his neck, to see his best friend stand off to the side, shaking his head. "Ahh... can ya?" he asked as well, the girl finally letting go of his neck, only long enough for him to stand up, in which she promtly latched herself onto him once more. "Ooi... Kan... get her off will ya?"  
  
"Yousui...! Is that anyway to talk to the girl you're going to marry!?"  
  
"M-m-m-marry!? Who said anything about MARRY!?"  
  
Ken snickered, albeit rather evily. "Ahh... and after all those years of tellin' me you'd never find a girlfriend, even less a wife! Yousui, how could you keep this from me?"  
  
"Senjo! I.. I ain't ready to commit to something like that yet!" Yousui objected, pushing her off.  
  
The girl's eyes watered, and her bottom lip trembled. "Y-y-y-yousui...!! You're TERRIBLE!!" she cried, and doubled over, pretending to sob. She looked back up, her eyes glittering happily. "Oh well... a few nights of passion are worth the trouble!"  
  
Yousui and Ken crossed their arms and glared at her. Senjo sighed, defeated, and murmured, "Alright, alright.. so even that never happened."  
  
"Awww...." the two boys teased and gave her a hug.  
  
"Yousui... no time for play... I need to you to look at this," Koori said, walking towards the group. He tossed a photo at them and it fluttered to the ground. Yousui leaned over and stared at it. All he saw was a blue haired ice skater. He blinked a few times and looked up. "So?" he asked.  
  
Senjo picked up the picture and squealed, "It's Anrui Mizuno!!" She hugged it to her chest and continued to squeal. "Sorry Yousui, I love you... but he's just sooo much better... he's like.. 10 times better than you... in looks, talent AND personality! He's so sweet... so cute... and so amazing...!" She sighed and fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"What's he gotta do with Yousui?" Ken asked.  
  
Koori smacked them both over the head. "Don't ya see? That'll be yer competition! He's won the nationals 3 years in a row, and recieved a medal in the world twice! We gotta seek out, and destroy him! First off... we're goin' up north... to where he trains!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't hold back now! You can do it!"  
  
"I don't know how you two convinced me to skate with pairs...!"  
  
"It's just for fun... can you lift me up?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Don't fall now..!"  
  
"We're not that clumsy together!"  
  
Anrui, with his coach and best friend, were playing around on the ice. He lifted the purple haired girl up and above his head, before tossing her into a perfect triple lutz.  
  
"That's... you're compeition." Koori said, pointing as they entered the rink.  
  
Yousui blinked a few times and stared at the blue haired skater as he zoomed across the ice. The first thought that came to his mind was: 'I wonder if he'll skate with me...'  
  
*******  
  
author's note: don't count on me actually finishing this... It was inspired by the winter olympics... but now that it's LONG over, I don't have much of a reason to write it... unless I get an overwhelming response from my readers... ((ooi, like in Typical Male, fine fine... I'll write it.. sheesh... minna no hentai...))  
  
So yeah.... flame it and help me melt the ice... ^_^  
  
Compliment and get this written  
  
Criticize... and... yeah. O.o;; 


	2. Two

Blades Across Ice  
***  
  
author's note: a mini tribute to the winter olympics.  
  
Summary: Firey, haired, Regional Skating Champion, Yousui, was told one thing as a child: "Your compeition if your compeition. Never let him become your friend." However, upon seeing his compeition, a blue haired national champion, Yousui can't help but try... *shounen ai* *Tasuki/Chichiri*  
  
***  
  
Anrui slowed to a stop and looked over towards the entrance. "Koutei?" he asked aloud, addressing his coach, "I thought we reserved the rink."  
  
The purple haired girl skated around in a circle and headed towards her young, dark haired coach. Koutei reached out and helped her off the ice. "Chisoku, wait here... I'll go talk to them." He looked out towards the ice and cried, "And you, Anrui, keep working."  
  
The blue haired ice skater nodded and started into some slow footwork. Chisoku looked around and stepped back onto the ice. She skated up to him and they caught each other's wrists, pulling each other into a circle. "Anrui, did Koutei talk to you already?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
She smiled and played with her hair casually. "He... mentioned that next year we could do pairs instead of singles! Together! Imagine, US, skating together and winning medals!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
He ran a hand through the same purple hair she was playing with. "Sounds good to me! But don't pairs usually turn into singles, not the other way around?"  
  
Chisoku sighed and straightened the collar of his shirt. "I suppose you have a point there."  
  
"Besides," Anrui added, "I'm not so good with partners."  
  
"Liar."  
  
He blinked innocently. "What are you saying?"  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Anrui... you're so cute," she cooed. He patted her gently on the head, and pushed onward, taking her with him. The two skated side by side, their gaze cast towards the rink entrance, where their coach was talking with two other figures.  
  
Anrui slowed considerably as they stated on the side near the entrance. He noticed the firey haired one was staring at him. Their eyes met for an instant and Anrui felt a jolt shoot down his spine. He shivered. "Anrui, are you alright?" Chisoku askedm catching up with him.  
  
He quickly looked away and sped up. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Guys, stop skating and come over here," Koutei called, making gestures for the duo to join them by the entrance. The two looked at each other and headed over to the railing, unable to get off the ice.  
  
"Yeah?" Chisoku asked.  
  
The trio by the door movied towards the ice. Koutei gestured to the older man and said, "May I present Koori Rabano."  
  
Anrui bowed stiffly at the waise and greeted in return, "I've heard about you. Japanese national champion 6 years straight, am I correct?"  
  
The oldest man seemed to smile as he turned towards Koutei. "Ah, your protege knows his stuff."  
  
"Not a protege, merely my friend," the tall, dark blue haired man corrected, gesturing to Anrui, who frowned. "Ah, Anrui, Chisoku, this is Yousui," Koutei added, gesturing to the firey haired man.  
  
The blue blue haired man blinked and skated back a bit as their eyes met for another instant. "Yo," Yousui greeted, waving a hand.  
  
"Uh... h--"  
  
"Hiii!!" Chisoku sang, bouncing up and down on her skates.  
  
The firey haired ice skater smiled and walked over to the lavender haired girl. "Hey, I know you," he said. "You placed gold in the last national championship, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I am," she replied with faux haughtiness.  
  
"Ah, don't be hittin' on me, I got a girlfriend already." He winked.  
  
Anrui skidded towards the rink and wrapped and arm around the girl protectively. He glared at Yousui. "Oh, I'm sorry! She's yours?" he asked, looking at how Chisoku curled against his chest.  
  
The older skater nodded.  
  
"Whoa, possesive, aren't ya?"  
  
"Back off."  
  
Koutei moved in behind Yousui and whispered, "Don't mess with Chisoku... Anrui protects that girl as if he were her older brother."  
  
"So, they're not a couple?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
Yousui watched Anrui take Chisoku's hand and lead her towards the center of the ice. "Mr. Koutei, are they competing as a pair this year?" Koori asked from the entrance.  
  
"No sir... not until next year."  
  
Yousui nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Anrui, who had the whole rink to himself, stretched out on the ice. His black newly sharpened skates glided easily over the frozen surface. He had a song playing on a minidisc called, "Setsunakutemo Zutto." He was slowly choreographying the peice in his head as he worked in some complicated footwork. He had planned for a while to skate to this song, for it always made his heart feel warm and comforted.  
  
He jumped, specks of dust rising with him. His blades hit the ice and he slid backwards, suddenly he noticed someone watching him. Anrui froze and the music seemed to come to an end. The figure was obvious, even in the shadowed entrance. The track switched to a rather upbeat song. Firey hair emerged from the darkness. "Hey," Yousui said, "I was gonna skate to that song." He was frowning.  
  
"Oh, it's all yours. I was just mentally choreographing it," Anrui said, slipping into the music. His feet moved quickly to the new beat. Yousui watched the complicated footwork match the time perfectly. Suddenly he was over come with a brainstorm, and he was strapping on his skates.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Anrui cried as the other skater stepped onto the ice.  
  
Yousui hurried to stand across from him. He raised his eyebrows and started mirroring every single one of Anrui's moves. The more experienced skater shook his head and started making the choreography much more difficult. Hopping onto the rough edges of the blades he started running across the ice, before jumping into a double toe. Yousui followed this with more difficulty, nearly cross paths as they landed.  
  
"You're not giving up are you?" Anrui asked, speeding up, so that he wasn't even in time with the music.  
  
"Never! Not until yer nice ta me!"  
  
"I'm plently nice!" He slid to a stop.  
  
Yousui scratched the ice as he skidded to break. "Yeah, yesterday wasn't exactly a kindly greeting."  
  
"Just keep away from Chisoku, okay?"  
  
"Hey, I got a girlfriend! I don't need any other women! Hell... I ain't even into gir--" Yousui stopped short and "hmphed," crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Anrui raised an eyebrow. "Of course... I'm sure someone as famous as you probably has a girlfriend!"  
  
"I'm famous?"  
  
".... no."  
  
Yousui glared at him. Anrui grinned.  
  
"Why ya..."  
  
"Was that nice enough Mr. Yousui?" Anrui jumped and skated off, laughing.  
  
"YOU!!" Yousui cried, practically running after him. Suddenly he realized what the older skater was doing... he was challenging him to a race around the rink. A grin grew on his face. "Oh man, yer gonna regret the day ya challenged a former speed skater to a race!"  
  
Anrui looked over his shoulder and called out, "You know... these skates are very different..!"  
  
"Yeah, but I can use the same muscles!!" Yousui seemed to turn on an slight angle, hands behind his back. Slowly he slid back into his original sport and he was gliding quickly across the ice.  
  
Suddenly he saw the blue haired skater take a sudden turn, ice rising as he spun around and charged towards him. Suddnly he was pinned against the rink walls, Anrui grinning broadly. "I won," he smirked.  
  
"What...!?"  
  
"Age over beauty anyday."  
  
Yousui felt himself blush. "Excuse me, beauty?" he quickly retorted, "are you saying I look like a girl?"  
  
Anrui smiled. "I never said that," he said backing off and skating over towards the exit.  
  
"Wait a sec, what were ya sayin' then?"  
  
"I was saying... that I'm older than you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Anrui turned around and stepped off the ice backwards. "It's a saying. 'Age over beauty' didn't you know that?"  
  
"Uhm... no?" Yousui felt himself shrink with each and ever passing second.  
  
"Well, it's not like I was saying you were beautiful or anything!" The older skater said with a grin, as he changed into normal sneakers. "Personally... I think you look like a wolf."  
  
"A wolf?" Yousui echoed, but he was already standing alone in the dark empty rink. He slid onto the ice. He couldn't quite understand it... he couldn't understand why he felt so connected to the other skater... but his coach's words run in his mind. "Your compeition if your compeition. Never let him become your friend."  
  
He sighed. "Competition.... is competition... not a friend."  
  
****  
  
author's note: There... uhm... this chapter like totally sucked so... yeah... *groans* I'm sorry... i had major writer's block during this....  
  
Relationship evident yet?  
  
Duh...  
  
But too bad... friendship comes before love. *pouts*  
  
Review... or I won't continue! HAHAHA!! Not really... but I would appreciate a review... maybe some names too... I gotta think of names for the entries and fangirls and what not... Care to help? And if anyone has a song idea for ANY character to skate to, don't hesitate to leave the name and artist. ^_^ 


	3. Three

Blades Across Ice  
***  
  
author's note: a mini tribute to the winter olympics.  
  
Summary: Firey, haired, Regional Skating Champion, Yousui, was told one thing as a child: "Your compeition if your compeition. Never let him become your friend." However, upon seeing his compeition, a blue haired national champion, Yousui can't help but try... *shounen ai* *Tasuki/Chichiri*  
  
note: I know no one could tell... but the fast song they were "fighting" to was Kachou Fuugetsu... only because I was listening to it as a wrote that one part... O.o;   
  
***  
  
Yousui stepped in the snow as he wandered through the main part of the city. His dark blue scarf was wrapped around his neck snug and warm, and his gloved hands were stuck in the pockets of his long black coat. He was purposely walking through the crunchy frozen water because snow hadn't fallen where he was from just yet. His two friends were on their way to join him a few days before the competition, so he had two weeks of prep time before anyone could really bother him. Although, he had to admit something, it was going to be a lonely couple of weeks. And then, there was the issue with Anrui. His coach warned him to be wary of the other iceskaters, and not to make friends.  
  
Suddenly he felt something hard hit the side of his arm and explode in a flurry of dusty snow and ice. He stumbled back a little bit and saw a group of little boys and girls making snowballs and throwing it at him. "Hey!" he cried angerily, "what's yer problem!" Quickly he bared his fangs and snarled at them. The children screamed and ran away, dropping the clumps of ice as they escaped.  
  
"Stupid kids," he spat, and continued onward, dusting off the snow from his jacket. He stopped short at a store and peered in through the foggy window. He felt rather foolish, staring into the antique shop... however it wasn't the shop itself. It was the statue standing for display in the window. "A bird, a dragon, a turtle and a tiger" he said looking it over. His attention was quickly drawn to the sign next to it. He read, "Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko and Seiryuu, the four gods of the four corners."  
  
He blinked and shook his head and took a few more steps to the other window. There he saw two statues set up next to each other with little signs explaining what they were. He looked at the first one and read, "The brash bandit." Yousui laughed and tapped at the window with a grin. "Funny, a bandit... looks kinda like me," he said with a chuckle. He turned his attention towards the other statue and stared at it. He sighed and looked at the sign. "Ah, the smiling m--" he started saying before something hard and cold and wet hit the side of his head and he fell over.  
  
Jumping to his feet, Yousui cried, "Alright! I warned ya damn kids! Come out and show yer faces!" He scanned the area, looking around until he finally zoomed in on...  
  
"Anrui!" he cried, jumping backwards seeing the blue haired man bouncing a snowball in his gloved hand.  
  
"You know, people like you should be more cautious when exploring the city!"  
  
Yousui frowned heavily staring at him. Anrui grinned and another snowball flew in his direction. The firey haired iceskater jumped to the side, getting hit in the shoulder. "Hey!" he cried, and grabbed a hunk of ice. With a swing of his arm, the ball of snow and ice was flying towards the blue haired man.  
  
Anrui rolled to the side with a laugh. "Well done!"  
  
"Alright, whaddya want?" Yousui asked, dusting off his jacket.  
  
"Nothing, you were just... such a good target!" Anrui walked over towards them with a grin, clapping his hands together to wipe off the snow.  
  
Yousui rolled his eyes and turned back towards the window. "The ever-smiling monk," Anrui read from behind him. "It's a nice statue isn't it?"  
  
The younger iceskater looked up. "Eh, s'okay..."  
  
"Alright," the other said, crossing his arms, "a few days ago you ask me to be nice, and now you're being cold?"  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Yousui frowned. "Yer my competition! I can't be friends with ya! Yer just gonna find out stuff 'bout me... and... and--"  
  
"Aw, jeez. You're kidding me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Anrui took his hand and pulled him a little past the store. "I can't believe you have a coach like that," he said angerily. "I'm not that like! I wouldn't do that! It's not like I'm going to sabotage your performace just because we're friends or something! That's the biggest load of bullshit ever!"  
  
Yousui wrenched his hand from the older skater's grip. "Don't talk about my coach like that!"  
  
"He WAS my coach!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That old man was my coach. I hated him. He didn't let me make friends with the others at the compeitions. My mother hated his ways. I got a new coach by the time I was 9."  
  
"Eh? But he looks so young!"  
  
Anrui sighed. "I knew you were going to ask me that," he said heavily. "Koutei, my current coach, he was the champion skater. HE was the one who won all the awards, all the championships! But, a few years ago he was diagnosed with cancer. He stopped skating. I took him as my coach to fufill his destiny. I never wanted to be a champion skater..."  
  
Yousui stared at him.  
  
"Anyway," Anrui quickly said, attempting to change the subject, "if you're so worried about becoming friends, we can wait until next year!"  
  
The firey haired one cocked and eyebrow. "What happens next year?" he asked.  
  
"Next year," he replied with great florish, "I'll be skating in the pairs compeition with Chisoku!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Yousui exclaimed nodding, "I remember that!"  
  
"So, next year then?" Anrui held out a hand.  
  
"Oh, why wait? Even if ya do sabotage me this year... I can still win next year, huh?" Yousui said with a grin.  
  
The blue haired skater stared at him. Slowly he started to draw back his hand. "I'm confused," he said. Yousui reached and and grabbed his hand. "Alright! Let me rephrase myself. Let's be friends, ne? It ain't gonna hurt me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Anrui pulled his arm away quickly and walked back towards the antique store. "Great," he said with a smile, "then you don't mind if I do this!" Suddenly Yousui was smacked in the face with a large wet snowball. He sputtered, wiping his face and spitting out snow.  
  
"Whaddya do THAT for!?" he cried.  
  
"We're friends now, aren't we? A little game can't hurt, huh?"  
  
Yousui reached over and grabbed a handful of snow. "You're DEFINATELY gonna pay fer that!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
The snowball went flying. Anrui stumbled off to the side, narrowly missing the attack. "If you want to get me, you have to catch me!" he cried and started running.  
  
"Oh!? So you like these chasing games, don't cha!?" Yousui shouted after him.  
  
"You aren't going to catch me standing there like a fool!" was the distance reply.  
  
"Eh? Hey!"  
  
~*~  
  
A good half hour later Yousui was still chasing Anrui through the park. He followed the wet footprints in the snow towards him, jumping over park benches and such in order to gain lost time. The bouncing crest of blue hair was what told him he was close, but still to far to reach him. He watched the older one take a turn and he disappeared in a gathering of snow covered trees. He took the turn sharply, twisting around the trees. He staggered to a stop, his toes just brushing the edge of a frozen pond. He looked outwards and saw Anrui waving from the center.  
  
"What the fuck are you doin' out there!?" he cried.  
  
"So? You're not going to pursue me?"  
  
"I would... b-b-b-but I don't have any skates! And that pond might not be entirely frozen over!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"I'd rather not!!"  
  
"Stop being stubborn!"  
  
"I ain't STUBBORN!"  
  
"Then move!"  
  
"NO! I don't wanna get hurt!"  
  
"You won't get hurt! You're with me!"  
  
Yousui shook his head. "Hey," he called out, "I just gotta sense of deja vu... it's almost like we had this argument before." He frowned.  
  
Anrui blinked. "Hey now! We barely know each other! How could we have had this conversation before?"  
  
"I was just makin' a comment!"  
  
"Well, are you going to follow me or what!?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine!" Anrui cried, sliding across the ice towards the other side of the pond. "You just can't catch me then!" He snickered and stepped off the ice, kicking the melted water from his shoes. He blinked, surprised by the silence. Glancing over his shoulder he looked over towards the other side, in hopes of seeing Yousui making his way across, instead he saw no one. He blinked and turned around. "Ooi? Yousui?" he called.  
  
"BANZAI!"  
  
"Huh...? AHHH!!" Anrui screamed, but it was too late, the younger man jumped out from the trees and tackled him. The two tumbled into the snow.  
  
"HA! I got cha!" Yousui cried, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"See? Ya can't escape me! Bwahahaa!" He leaned in close and grinned menacingly.  
  
"Yousui! Where are you!? You're supposed to be practicing!"  
  
The younger skater blinked. "Shit, Koori," he swore. "Anrui!" he cried, jumping to his feet, "get outta here!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Go away!"he cried, shoving the blue haired man into the trees.  
  
"YOUSUI! I swear! You're getting such a beating when I find you!"  
  
"Shit! Get the fuck away Anrui!"  
  
The older skater nodded and ran off, pushing through the branches and disappearing, barely seconds before Koori appeared a frown on his face. "Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Just... exploring the town coach!"  
  
"Exploring! You were supposed to be at the rink an hour ago! I swear, if I find out that you've been consorting with the enemy, I'll drop you like that!" He snapped, and grabbed Yousui by wrist. "Laps! You'll be doing laps for weeks! Come on! We need to practice, and YOU will do ten laps around the rink when we're through, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes coach." Yousui allowed himself to be pulled by the arm, and he glanced around. He grinned seeing the familar head of blue hair hidden in the tree waving.  
  
****  
  
author's notes: *sweatdrop* A whole day's writing... and I come up with this mess.. *sweatdrop* Well...! Ya'll tell me what you think, and again I'll threaten you with a, "if you don't review chapter 4 will be thrown in the gutter!"  
  
Worry not you hentai fans! There JUST might be a lemon in the future! BWAAHAHAHAH! 


End file.
